bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Creatures of the BioShock series
BioShock has many animals seen in game, from angler fish to giant squids. These can be seen outside of Rapture roaming the ocean. Others are seen around Columbia. Some of these can be interacted with. Rapture Wildlife Sea Slug These can be seen whenever you harvest a Little Sister. In BioShock 2, these can also found in the ocean outside of Rapture. Starfish These five-armed creatures can be found all over the sea bed. Jellyfish Jellyfish, or "jellies", are aquatic creatures with an umbrella-shaped body, and long, trailing, venomous tentacles. A small group of these can be seen in Episode One of Burial at Sea, on the way to Fontaine's Department Store. They can also be seen in BioShock 2 when you go out in to the ocean as Subject Delta. Giant Squid These massive members of the mollusk family can be seen in BioShock and BioShock 2. In BioShock, one is seen when entering the city of Rapture via Bathysphere. It is seen swimming away either from the Bathy or the Whale later seen. Later in the game, one dead giant squid can be seen in a display case in Prometheus Point/Proving Grounds. In BioShock 2, it is first seen when first stepping into the ocean (seen after a shark attacks an angler fish). Also, a museum monument and posters in the Multiplayer map Point Prometheus talk about a Kraken (probably a Giant Squid). Shark Two types of sharks can be seen around Rapture. A medium-sized shark that bears a resemblance to a Great White shark, which is seen in the main menu and after Siren Alley is flooded. The other type is a massive unknown shark that has no dorsal fin, this type of shark is seen eating an angler fish at the beginning of the game. Whale An aquatic mammal found swimming around Rapture. Jack's eye is caught by the sight of a whale swimming by as he enters Rapture. A whale similar to this one can be seen in Episode One of Burial at Sea. Turtle Sea turtles can be seen around Rapture, most notably through the viewing windows in the elevators. Also, inside the Proving Grounds, a large skeleton of a sea turtle can be seen. Angler Fish These species of fish can be seen roaming the abyss around Rapture. One can be seen before being eaten by a shark in BioShock 2 when roaming outside of Rapture. Another one can be seen through a window in Burial at Sea. Also, in the multiplayer map Point Prometheus, a poster suggests extremely large angler fish roam outside of Rapture (it is unknown if this is real or an angler fish affected by ADAM). An exhibit of a very large one is seen in The Proving Grounds. Octopus Another member of the Mollusk phylum. An octopus can be seen in Burial at Sea, swimming outside. Crabs These small, red crustaceans have built their residencies all over the ocean floor. Several of these can be seen on the way to Fontaine's Department Store. Ever since the building was sunken to the bottom, crabs have also taken up residence inside of it as well. Sea Horses Sea horses are a unique breed of fish. Large sea horses can be seen on posters in the multiplayer map Point Prometheus. Gulper Eel A type of eel normally found at the bottom of the ocean. It is seen on a poster under the name of "Monster Eel". Rabbits White Rabbits can be found in Cohen's where they are allowed to hop along the club as they please. The rabbits have red eyes (possible a result of being spliced with ADAM). Rabbits were symbolic to Sander Cohen, and their physical attributes, such as their ears, were incorporated into many of his works. Fish Many types of fish are seen in and around Rapture, such as in Neptune's Bounty or as food. An unknown species of fish can be seen when no-clipping inside the lighthouse at the beginning of the first game, this mysterious fish has see through skin and can only be seen by cheating (pictures below). Columbia Wildlife Crows Large black birds usually affiliated with death. These birds can be seen all around Columbia, mostly in the Order of the Raven HQ, where they are worshiped as idols. Crows have been seen to be able to be controlled or produced by the Murder of Crows Vigor; this could be the answer why so many crows can be seen around Columbia (possibly because Columbians overuse Murder of Crows). The Columbian Crows are aggressive birds that attack live prey. Hummingbirds Tiny birds seen hovering around bushes full of flowers. "Hummers", as they are sometimes called, use their long, narrow beaks to sip nectar from flowers. William R. Foreman even made a short film featuring hummingbirds. Seagulls These sea birds can be seen around the Battleship Bay area. It is possible these birds could have migrated accidentally to Columbia or they were brought to Columbia on purpose. On the station near the entrance to Soldier's Field Welcome Center, a bunch of seagulls are hanging around a chair with a Shotgun -- implying that they are hunted for sport. Pigeons Pigeons are often seen flying around the Rooftops of Comstock Center. Gallery SharkandAnglerfish.png|The Angler fish seen at the beginning of the game, before being eaten by a massive shark. Shark.png|Bullshark found in BioShock 2. Whaleofaview.jpg|A whale swimming by the viewing windows of Rapture's Market Street. Anglerface.png|Angler Fish Upclose Anglerside.png|Angler Fish Side Museum Angler Fish (1) - Copy.jpg|Museum Poster Angler fish.jpg|Angler Fish seen in Burial at Sea Shot00030 (1) - Copy.jpg|Turtle Skeleton seen in Proving Grounds Museum Kraken - Copy (3).jpg|Poster for the Kraken Exhibit Squid - Copy.jpg|Concept Art for the Kraken Exhibit Rapture Online - Copy.png|Octopus seen in Burial at Sea 2 (1).jpg|Poster seen in Point Prometheus Eel.png|Gulper Eel seen on poster SeaHorse.png|Sea Horse seen on Poster in Oddities Wing Angler3.png|Angler Fish on Poster seen in Oddities Wing Croweating.png|Crow devouring another animal (possibly a rat) in the Raven HQ. Hummer.jpg|A hummingbird fluttering around the flower bushes. BioShock Infinite Foreman 3 - Hummingbirds|Foreman's film about hummingbirds. Seagull0000.png|3d in game Seagull model Pigeons.png|Dead Seagulls seen in Battleship Bay being hunted for sport R3on.png|A White Bunny seen in Cohen's Fish.png|Unknown Fish Seen under the Lighthouse Giantsquid.png|Giant Squid seen Before Swimming Away Crabs.png|Crabs seen in Jack's entrance to Rapture Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Burial at Sea DLC